movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny (The Powerpuff Girls)
Bunny was the created short-lived sister of the Powerpuff Girls. She was shown only once in "Twisted Sister". The Powerpuff Girls each have a unique ingredient for her; sugar, spice, and everything nice. Just as each of the other Powerpuff Girls has a signature color, hers is a light shade of purple. Story In the episode "Twisted Sister," the Girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl named Bunny so that they could ease the burden of saving the town by themselves. The girls were too overworked for the day, so they sneak into the lab to create a fourth Powerpuff Girl. Unlike her predecessors, she was created by the girls using imitation objects of those which gave the girls life (artificial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt, and twigs instead of spices, what the girls considered to be "everything nice"), and Chemical X added "accidentally" along with the beaker containing it. While she possessed the same powers as the girls and a similar color theme (having purple eyes and a purple dress to match), she has a hunch back, a stray tooth, big lips and a raggedy brown ponytail, unlike the Powerpuff Girls. She couldn't speak in complete English, so Bubbles gave her the name Bunny (although Buttercup named her Braces at first, because of her crooked teeth, much to Blossom's disapproval). Bunny wants to please her sisters/creators, but her size and weight don't help. However, despite her physical and mental abnormality, they let Bunny join them in fighting crime. When they started their usual day of crime-fighting, she thought that having a gun made a person a criminal, and when she alone saw and alone confronted two cops taking in two crooks and brandishing guns, she threw the cops into jail and started to release criminals, thinking they were good people. As a result of her mishaps, the girls send Bunny away, only to be confronted by every convict Bunny released throughout the episode. To redeem herself and save the girls, she defeats every criminal herself. However, due to her instability, after defeating the criminals, she exploded in a flash of light. After which, a piece of her dress fell to the ground as the girls kneeled to it in mourning. Appearance Bunny, unlike the Powerpuff Girls who are short and stubby, is large and tall. She also has messy, brown hair tied in a ponytail by a black hair-twister, purple eyes, bright peach skin and wears a purple dress with a black stripe, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Trivia * Unlike her sisters/creators, she doesn't appear to have a unique ability, if she did it was not seen. * The Professor has never interacted with Bunny before. * It's possible that the reason she was born unstable was that the girls used artificial ingredients which were the artificial sweetener instead of sugar. Twigs and dirt instead of spices, random items that were "nice", and the fake "accident" of putting in the Chemical X. *Bunny was shown to have ears. Unlike the PPG who don't appear to have any. * Bunny is similar to Lennie Small from the book Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. * She does Blossom's signature pose at the end of the episode as the narrator declares that she has saved the day once. *In the Powerpuff Girls Z anime, Duchess Morbucks is based slightly on Bunny's character. She also has brunette hair, purple eyes, and outfit. The similarities end there though, as ironically her personality was more similar to Princess Morbucks in that she was a supervillain who paid another supervillain to help her fight the Powerpuff Girls. *Bunny appears on the DVD cover "Twisted Sister" holding the girls. *Bunny's hairstyle on her forehead slightly resembles Ms. Keane's. *She is one of the few characters to die on the show. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Powerpuffs Category:Deceased Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Day Savers Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Children Category:Humans